


The pain was worth it

by thecreaturewithin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecreaturewithin/pseuds/thecreaturewithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets the bite, and oh man was it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a super short fic, but it's my first one so I hope you guys like it!!

The bite burned, it felt like his skin was being peeled from his muscles and he hoped to god it was over soon. But it didn't end, not for a day, but all of a sudden it stopped. There was no more pain, but instead a feeling of power that hit him like a tsunami, a rush, there for one moment then gone the next, leaving him feeling, well, normal. Well not exactly normal, his hearing was increased so much he could hear cats meowing miles away. His sight had increased tenfold, and he could smell his dads frustration over the latest murder case.  
  
The hole pack was in his room waiting for him when he woke up. Scott sat at the end of the bed with Allison, both huddled and whispering. Derek sat in the windowsill looking more worried than Stiles had ever seen him look before, and Isacc and Boyd sat on the floor looking anxious. Everyone looked up when they saw Stiles twitch.  
  
Derek rushed over to the side of the bed, “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”  
  
“Woah, dude calm down. I feel, well I feel great.” Stiles smiles, and Derek looks down, a look of shock passing over his face for his outburst. Stiles looks over to Scott, who now looks and smells relieved.  
  
“Oh thank God,” Scott sighed, “we were so worried. You were out for a day, and you kept wimpering, it was awful.”  
  
“Well it’s over now, and thanks for not telling me how painful the transition is, Scott.”  
  
“Sorry dude, I knew it was bad but I didn’t remember how bad, kinda like childbirth,” Scott says, and Allison laughs and shakes her head.  
  
“Come on guys, let’s go, leave Stiles to get some rest, the full moon’s next week and he’s got a lot to learn before then,” says Allison getting up to leave dragging Scott beind her.  
  
“NO! Guys don’t leave! I just became a werewolf! I can learn now, can’t I Derek?” Stiles looks over at Derek who’s been surprisingly quiet since his freak out earlier.  
  
“No Siles they’re right. You need to rest or you could hurt yourself,” Derek says. Stiles starts to complain about how he’s a damn werewolf now, and he’s not really concerned about getting hurt, but Derek silences him with one of his patented glares.  
  
“Fine,” Stiles grumbles and Allison kisses him on the cheek and turns to leave with Scott in tow. Isaac ruffles his hair and Boyd play punches him in the arm before they leave too. The only ones left in the room are Stiles and Derek, and Stiles is surprised Derek didn’t jump out the window as soon as Stiles woke up.  
  
“Are you going to leave, or are you just going to sit there and snarl?” Stiles asks him.  
  
Derek looks up startled, then looks at Stiles with not his normal ‘shut it’, but with an open expression of worry and care, and Stiles can smell the emotion on him. It’s sweet and heady, and frankly overwhelming.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of the two of them sitting in silence, Derek speaks, “I was so worried about you Stiles. You took so long to wake up. It’s only supposed to take a couple hours, but it took you a day and you kept whimpering like you were in so much pain and I couldn’t do anything about it! I thought you were dying!” Stiles looks at Derek, startled by this outburst of emotion from him. “I just,” Derek whispers, “I just didn’t know what to do, and I couldn’t take the pain away.”  
  
“Hey,” Stiles whispers, grabbing Derek’s chin and forcing him o look him in the eyes. “I’m ok. I didn’t die. I’m not going anywhere, I’m ok.” Stiles rests his hand on Dereks jaw and rubs the stubble there and Derek leans into Stiles’ touch. “I’m glad,” he whispers, then crushes his lips to Stiles’.  
  
The kiss is panicked and rough, and it’s the best kiss Stiles has ever had. He’s always been attracted to Derek and he thought the bite would diminish some of the emotions to him, even though nothing on the internet had said that would happen, but instead of diminishing them, if anything it just made them worse. Now Derek was kissing him with such ferocity, Stiles just opens his mouth and lets him in. He goes along for the ride, letting Derek push him onto the bed and unbutton his pants. Stiles moans into Dereks mouth and arches his hips. He feels Derek's groan all the way to his toes. The last thing stiles thinks before he feels Derek take him into his mouth is god why didn’t he get the bite before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so be nice!! but if you like it leave comments or kudos, or you can come find me on tumblr!! Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> Tumblr: www.taquitosoul.tumblr.com


End file.
